1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable duct for wall mounting, with a cable acceptance region and a lower terminating section for arrangement on the floor for covering the edges of floor coverings.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable duct for wall mounting is disclosed in DE U 1 886 314. In this device, a screw connection is used to mount the cable duct. Unfortunately, it is possible for the cable duct to be scratched in the process of fastening the screw, thereby marring the appearance of the duct. It is moreover disadvantageous that the screw connection is visible from the outside. Additionally, unscrewing the screw connection to dismount the cable duct is difficult.